Weekend Experiences: Side Moon
by YunsDreamWorld
Summary: Yūta would never have expected to spend his lunch like this.


This one was a bit difficult to write. I had trouble keeping the Kaō Kai in character and I probably messed them up completely. I also had trouble keeping the POVs separated. Also, I expected this to be much shorter than **Weekend Experiences**. Maybe around a thousand words.

Oh yeah, don't expect me to be this active or this fast with updating all the time. I'm currently on vacation and apparently having nothing to do really kicks my creativity in gear. And of course, it gives me time to write.

Anyway, still no beta. Enjoy.

* * *

The bell rang signalling that the last morning lesson had ended. Yūta gulped nervously feeling the intense stares he had been receiving all morning from the two teammates in his class become even more intense. The only reason he had been able to avoid a confrontation for so long was because the other two members of their team were in another class.  
"Hoshitani!" someone called from the entrance of the classroom causing all eyes to snap to the source of the voice. Relief washed over Yūta as he saw his boyfriend standing there with a smile on his face. He hurriedly packed the rest of his things and practically ran to the door forgetting his crutches. As soon as he reached Sakuya he grabbed his wrist and started pulling him along.

* * *

It wasn't until they were outside that Yūta slowed down. It was only then that he noticed he hadn't let go of Sakuya's wrist yet. His face turned and he stammered an apology releasing his hold. Sakuya had to chuckle at that. He found the younger boy's reactions very cute.  
"It's fine. Though, I would enjoy it a lot more like this", Sakuya commented and slipped his hand into Yūta's entwining their fingers. He hadn't thought it possible for his boyfriend's face to turn any redder. It was quite endearing. However, that was also when he finally noticed that the other wasn't using his crutches.  
"Wait, where are your crutches?" Sakuya enquired confused.  
"Ah, I forgot them in the classroom in my haste. It doesn't hurt right now thanks to the pain medication, but I'll probably feel it later. I'll pick up an ice pack from the infirmary before afternoon classes start", Yūta answered sheepishly, which caused the older student to shake his head in exasperation. If he was honest, he had only insisted on Yūta using crutches in school to be on the safe side.  
"Come on, let's eat lunch", Sakuya said starting to walk and tugging Yūta along. The brunet stumbled a bit before falling into step with the other. A smile made its way onto Sakuya's lips when he felt the hand in his tightening its grip gently.

"You know, it's okay to call me Yūta", the first-year student mumbled shyly with his free hand on the back of his neck.  
"Since you're my boyfriend", he added after a moment turning red again. Sakuya also felt his face heating up a little. It was only the second time they verbally acknowledged their new relationship. He had to admit he liked being called Yūta's boyfriend. Both were fully aware that they weren't in love. Yet, at least. Sakuya could easily see himself falling in love with Yūta. He already had formed a small crush and Yūta was interesting, adorable, kind and positive.  
"Then call me Sakuya", the older boy responded bringing the hand with Yūta's up to his face and pressed a light kiss to the back of the younger's hand. He really loved making Yūta blush. It was then that they turned a corner and were met with a rather imposing sight. Sakuya sighed scratching the back of his head while Yūta found the sight scary enough to try hiding behind the taller student.  
"Have lunch with us", Tsubasa suggested, though it sounded more like a command. Yūta whimpered softly and gripped Sakuya's sleeve with his free hand. In response, Sakuya caressed the back of his hand with his thumb to reassure him. Although only a small consolation to Sakuya, Itsuki and Lion appeared to be either relaxed or amused in contrast to Kyōji's blatant anger and Tsubasa's calm annoyance.

* * *

In an attempt to make Yūta feel more comfortable, Sakuya pulled out the chair for him. It worked a little seeing as he gave a nervous smile as he sat down. He then pushed the chair closer to the table before sitting down on his boyfriend's left side. Lion was already sitting on his other side, while Yūta got his mentor on his other side and the shortest member of the Kaō Kai across from him, which left Tsubasa across from himself.  
The group brought out their lunch bentō boxes and the majority started to eat. Yūta, though, picked around in his lunch. Sakuya could easily tell that the situation made him nervous. He was thankful that his former teammates had chosen the rose garden belonging to the Kaō Mansion. That way no one would notice should the situation get out of hand. Kyōji could be quite impulsive at times. The only reason he hadn't said anything yet was likely due to Tsubasa.

"Well then, I think everyone is aware of why we are here", Tsubasa stated. Apparently, Kyōji took that as his cue to start ranting.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" the ginger-haired student exploded in such a volume that Sakuya wouldn't be surprised if it was heard all the way across the campus. Yūta, who wasn't used to him, flinched in shock. He would have almost fallen off the chair if Sakuya hadn't grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him towards himself.  
"Akatsuki", Tsubasa said sternly, which thankfully stopped him from going on a rant. As much as he loved his teammates, Sakuya didn't want to have to listen Kyōji yelling his head off at the moment. Kyōji had a look of mixed bashfulness and annoyance.  
"Getting worked up like that isn't good for your health, Akatsuki", Lion commented smiling and finally seemed to chase away the remaining nervousness Yūta was feeling. A mixture of a chuckle and a snort escaped Yūta, which earned him a glare from Kyōji. Tsubasa then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again.

"I wasn't aware the two of you were acquainted with each other", he voiced pushing his glasses up before folding them on the table.  
"That's because it's a recent occurrence", Sakuya informed. "We ran into each other last Friday. He got injured in the progress and since it didn't appear to be serious I took him home to treat his injury."  
"I ended up staying the weekend", Yūta added blushing and ducked his head. A sudden laugh echoed around the gardens. All heads turned to Itsuki, who was holding his stomach with one and covering his mouth with the other. It took a solid minute until he had calmed down.  
"I'm sorry, but the two of you make quite the interesting pair. It's really unexpected", he chuckled and then proceeded to ruffle Yūta's hair, who covered his face with his hands.  
"I have to agree. You two make a cute pair", Lion concurred happily, which caused a lovely blush to bloom on Yūta's face.  
"How can you two take this so calmly?!" Kyōji yelled in annoyance with his hands stretched about his head. Tsubasa could only shake his head.  
"How did it end up with the two of you dating anyway?", Tsubasa sighed. Sakuya and a blushing Yūta exchanged a quick glance before Sakuya launched into a retelling of what had happened over the weekend. Occasionally, Yūta added in a comment as well.

* * *

By the time Sakuya was finished with the story and all questions the other Kaō Kai members had were answered by the couple, lunch time was nearly over. It had gone relatively well, aside from Kyōji's occasional snarky comments.  
"I don't have to tell you not to play favourites", Tsubasa hinted as they were packing up to prepare for afternoon lessons.  
"Of course not. Besides, our evaluation for the next test stage weighs only a small part compared to that of the teachers and the audience", Sakuya replied with a slight smile.  
"Then I have no complaints", Tsubasa stated, which caused Kyōji to exclaim his name in disbelief. It remained at that, though. Sakuya had the suspicion that the smallest member of the Kaō Kai had fallen victim to Yūta's mysterious charms as well. He really wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

The next moment, Sakuya felt someone tap his shoulder. When he turned to see, who it was, he came face to face with Itsuki. It was easy to tell that he wanted a word with him. Sakuya exchanged a look with Lion, who then went over to Yūta and took him a bit farther away from the group to talk with him.  
"You wanted to talk with me?" Sakuya enquired when he turned back to the other and received a nod in response.  
"Yes, I do. My students are very important to me. Hurt him and I'll make you regret it", Itsuki warned, his face early calm with a threatening smile, and Sakuya had no trouble admitting that he was very scary in that moment. He also had no doubt that Itsuki would follow through with his threat.  
"I'll do my best not to. I can promise you that", Sakuya replied earnestly and chanced a glance at his boyfriend, who seemed to have fun talking to Lion.  
"Good, because he's like a little brother to me", Itsuki smiled and patted the folder boy on the shoulder. Then he joined Tsubasa and Kyōji leaving a slightly perplexed Sakuya behind. Who would have thought that their class rebellion had such a protective streak? He shook his head and went to join his boyfriend and Lion.

* * *

Yūta let himself be led away from the group by Lion confused and wondering what was going on. Was he going to get the shovel talk? Sakuya had mentioned over the weekend that Lion was the one he was closest with among his former teammates.  
"So, how do you feel about Sazanami?" Lion suddenly asked surprising Yūta. He hadn't expected that.  
"Well, I like him a lot. He's kind and strong. I want to get to know a lot more about him", Yūta explained easily before he could seriously think on it. It didn't take long for embarrassment to catch up with him, though, and he gave the green-haired student a shy smile.  
"I guess he's in good hands with you, but I'll still give you the customary warning as his best friend. Please take care not to hurt him", Lion hummed with a smile. All left-over tension left Yūta, who had expected the other to be much more threatening about it. He had probably watched too many films.  
"I won't!" Yūta responded with his usual cheeriness and optimism. Lion couldn't help but start laughing. He was quite curious how the new couple would influence each other. He just hoped the tension within the Kaō Kai wouldn't interfere with their relationship. Perhaps he should actively try to do something about it instead of just leaving the three involved to it. But that was something to think about more closely for late. Right now, he intended to regale Team Ōtori's leader with stories from Team Tsukigami's first and second high school year. And so he launched into a particularly funny story from their first year. By the time Sakuya came over, both Lion and Yūta couldn't stop laughing. The first-year bid his farewell with a large grin and waved until they were out of sight.

* * *

Sakuya wondered what his best friend and his boyfriend had been talking about. They were almost at the infirmary ad Yūta still couldn't stop grinning. It also relieved him. He was well aware they came across as unapproachable to students not on their own star team or former classmates.  
"You seem to have enjoyed yourself", Sakuya commented as they entered the infirmary.  
"Un. It was a bit scary at the beginning, but it was also nice to see that they care about you. Otherwise, they wouldn't have asked so many questions", Yūta laughed as he twirled around on his good foot. "Yuzuriha-senpai told me a lot of stories from when you guys were in first and second year"  
"I hope only good things", the third-year student teased with a smirk while he searched for an ice pack. The nurse was still on lunch break. The only reaction to that was a giggle from the other.  
"Well, it went better than expected. Makes me almost feel less worried about the confrontation with my own team", Yūta confessed with a slight hint of worry in his voice.  
"I'm sure they can't be scarier than Tsukigami-senpai", Sakuya joked and finally turned back to Yūta with an ice pack in his hand.  
"Who knows. His younger brother is on my team. Wonder how he will react if he finds out you guys were on his brother's team. I don't think he knows", Yūta grinned.  
"First we have to get through afternoon classes. I'll meet you after class so we can face your team together", Sakuya voiced as he led his boyfriend out of the infirmary. The walk to Yūta's classroom was spent joking about their respective first weeks at Ayanagi Gakuen.


End file.
